500 parolas basic in polonese
Supermemo texto in Q&A formato Q: a A: do, w kierunku; przy, w; al = a+le Q: ab A: od, z Q: ad A: do; przy Q: adjutar A: czas. pomagać Q: ager A: czas. działać, postępować Q: alicubi A: gdzieś Q: al(i)cun A: kilka, kilku; niektóre, niektórzy Q: al(i)cuno A: ktoś; niektóry Q: al(i)quando A: kiedyś, w tym czy innym czasie; czasem Q: alique, alco A: coś Q: alora A: wtedy, wówczas; więc, w takim przypadku, wobec tego Q: alte A: przym. wysoki; głośny Q: altere A: przym. inny; odmienny Q: amar A: czas. kochać, lubić; gorzki, zgorzkniały Q: ambe A: oba (obie, obaj, oboje) Q: amico A: rzecz. przyjaciel Q: an A: czy Q: ancora A: rzecz. kotwica; przysł. jeszcze, wciąż, nadal, w dalszym ciągu Q: anglese A: przym. angielski; rzecz. język angielski; Anglik, Angielka Q: anque A: również, także Q: ante A: przed, z przodu; poprzednio Q: antea A: poprzednio, przedtem, uprzednio Q: aperir A: czas. 1. otwierać; 2. otwierać, rozpinać; 3. włączać, zapalać, uruchamiać; 4. otworzyć, utorować; 5. rozpoczynać, uruchamiać, inaugurować, zakładać Q: apparer A: czas. ukazywać się, zjawiać się, pojawiać się Q: appellar A: czas. nazywać, zwać; (se) nazywać się; apelować, wzywać Q: appertiner A: czas. należeć Q: apportar A: czas. przynosić Q: apprender A: czas. uczyć się; dowiadywać się Q: apud A: przy, u, nad Q: arbore A: rzecz. drzewo Q: arder A: czas. płonąć, pałać, goreć Q: argento A: rzecz. srebro Q: ascoltar A: czas. słuchać Q: assecurar A: czas. zabezpieczać, ubezpieczać; zapewniać Q: assi A: tak, równie; tak więc, zatem Q: attender A: czas. czekać, oczekiwać; uczęszczać; uwzględniać, brać pod uwagę Q: attinger A: czas. docierać, osiągać Q: attraher A: czas. pociągać, przyciągać Q: audir A: czas. słyszeć Q: augmentar A: czas. zwiększać, powiększać Q: aure A: rzecz. ucho Q: auro A: rzecz. złoto Q: avante A: przysł. naprzód, do przodu; z przodu, na przedzie; (2). naprzód, uprzednio, wcześniej Q: ave A: rzecz. ptak Q: avion A: rzecz. samolot Q: basse A: przym. (1). niski, dolny; (2). podły, nikczemny, nędzny; (3). basowy Q: bastante A: dość, dosyć, wystarczająco Q: batter A: czas. 1. uderzać, bić; 2. bić, wybijać, kuć; 3. stłuc Q: belle A: przym. ładny, piękny Q: ben A: przysł. dobrze; rzecz. dobro; własność, dobro Q: ben que A: chociaż, aczkolwiek Q: besonio A: rzecz. potrzeba Q: biber A: czas. pić Q: bon A: przym. dobry; spory Q: boteca A: rzecz. sklep, sklepik Q: brachio A: rzecz. ramię Q: breve A: przym. krótki, zwięzły; rzecz. krótka nuta; brewe Q: bucca A: rzecz. usta; otwór Q: cader A: czas. (1). upadać, padać, spadać; (2). wpadać; (3). wypadać; (4). popadać; (5). polec, zginąć; (6). przypadać, wypadać Q: calide A: przym. ciepły, gorący Q: cambiar A: czas. zmieniać; (contra) wymieniać (na) Q: camera A: rzecz. izba, pomieszczenie; komora; aparat fotograficzny Q: capillos A: rzecz. włosy Q: capite A: rzecz. 1. głowa; 2. głowa, szef, wódz, przywódca; 3. szczyt, góra Q: car A: przym. drogi, kosztowny; drogi (ulubiony) Q: casa A: rzecz. dom, domek Q: caso A: rzecz. przypadek Q: cata A: każdy Q: causa A: rzecz. (1). powód, przyczyna; (2). sprawa, przypadek Q: celar A: czas. chować, ukrywać; zatajać Q: celo A: rzecz. niebo; raj, niebiosa Q: cercar A: czas. szukać, przeszukiwać, wyszukiwać; starać się, usiłować Q: certe A: przym. pewny, przekonany; pewien Q: cessar A: czas. 1. kończyć się, ustawać; 2. przestawać, zaprzestawać, kończyć, wstrzymywać, przerywać Q: circa, circum A: wokół; około, circa Q: citate A: rzecz. miasto Q: clauder A: czas. zamykać; kończyć Q: cognoscer A: czas. znać Q: colliger A: czas. zbierać, kolekcjonować; pobierać Q: collo A: rzecz. szyja; kołnierz Q: comenciar A: czas. zaczynać, rozpoczynać Q: como A: jak; jako Q: comprar A: czas. kupować Q: comprender A: czas. (1). rozumieć, pojmować, obejmować rozumem; (2). zawierać, obejmować Q: con A: z (razem) Q: contar A: czas. liczyć (przeliczać); liczyć (zawierać); opowiadać Q: continer A: czas. 1. zawierać; 2. mieścić, pomieścić; 3. hamować, powstrzymywać Q: convenir A: czas. odpowiadać (pasować), konweniować; zjechać się, zgromadzić się Q: coperir A: czas. przykrywać, zakrywać, pokrywać; obejmować Q: corde A: rzecz. serce, kier Q: corpore A: rzecz. ciało; korpus Q: cosa A: rzecz. rzecz Q: costar A: czas. kosztować Q: creder A: czas. przypuszczać, wierzyć, sądzić Q: crescer A: czas. rosnąć Q: cuje A: którego, których, czyjego, czyich Q: currer A: czas. (1). biegać, biec, gonić, spieszyć; (2). jechać; (3). ścigać się, brać udział w wyścigach; (4). obiegać, krążyć, cyrkulować, być w obiegu; (5). biec, upływać, płynąć, wypływać; (6). ubiegać się, dążyć za czymś, gonić za czymś; (7). narażać się, ryzykować; (8). przebiegać, przemierzać Q: curte A: przym. krótki Q: cute A: rzecz. skóra Q: dar A: czas. dawać, wydawać, udzielać, rozdawać, nadawać Q: de A: czyjś, czegoś, o Q: deber A: czas. musieć; zawdzięczać; rzecz. obowiązek, mus; pensum Q: debile A: przym. słaby, słabowity; niepewny, nieśmiały Q: deman A: jutro Q: demandar A: czas. pytać, żądać Q: dente A: rzecz. ząb Q: depois, depost A: od (czas) Q: derecto A: rzecz. prawo, uprawnienie Q: desde A: od Q: detra A: za, z tyłu; wstecz Q: devenir A: czas. stawać się, zostawać Q: dext(e)re A: przym. prawy Q: dicer A: czas. mówić, rzec, powiedzieć Q: die A: rzecz. dzień Q: difficile A: przym. trudny Q: digito A: rzecz. palec; cyfra Q: disparer A: czas. znikać Q: dolor A: rzecz. ból Q: dono A: rzecz. podarunek, dar Q: dormir A: czas. spać Q: dubita A: rzecz. wątpliwość Q: ducer A: czas. prowadzić, wieść Q: dum A: podczas gdy Q: dunque A: zatem Q: dur A: przym. twardy, trudny, ciężki; niemiły, przykry, nieuprzejmy, chamski, opryskliwy Q: duo A: rzecz. dwa; duet Q: durante A: podczas Q: durante que A: podczas gdy Q: e A: i Q: ecce A: oto Q: effortiar se A: czas. starać się, wysilać się Q: emer A: czas. kupować, nabywać Q: esque A: czy Q: esser A: czas. być; rzecz. jednostka, byt, istota Q: est A: rzecz. wschód Q: estate A: rzecz. lato Q: estranie A: przym. obcy, dziwny Q: etate A: rzecz. wiek (czyjś) Q: etiam A: też, także, również Q: evenir A: czas. zdarzać się, wydarzać się Q: ex A: z; były Q: exiger A: czas. wymagać Q: exprimer A: czas. (1). wyciskać; (2). wyrażać, wypowiadać ujmować w słowa Q: extra A: oprócz, poza, prócz, za wyjątkiem; poza, na zewnątrz Q: facer A: czas. (1) robić, czynić, wykonywać; (2) tworzyć, robić, wytwarzać, produkować; (3) urządzać, organizować; (4) spełniać, wypełniać; (5) wykonywać ruch, odbywać; (6) grać rolę, udawać, odgrywać; (7) sprawiać, powodować, zmuszać, przyczyniać się do czegoś; (8) powziąć, poczynić Q: facie A: rzecz. twarz, oblicze Q: facile A: przym. łatwy Q: facto A: rzecz. fakt Q: fatigate A: przym. zmęczony Q: felice A: przym. szczęśliwy Q: femina A: rzecz. kobieta Q: ferir A: czas. uderzać, ugodzić; ranić, kaleczyć, urażać Q: filia/filio A: rzecz. córka; filia/rzecz. syn Q: fin A: rzecz. koniec; cel; przym. świetny, wyśmienity, doskonały Q: finir A: czas. kończyć Q: foco A: rzecz. (1). ogień, ognik; (2). ogień, ostrzał; (3). ognisko, fokus, ogniskowa; (4) centrum, ognisko, zarzewie Q: folio A: rzecz. liść; arkusz, kartka Q: foras, foris A: poza, w oddali; na zewnątrz; na dworze Q: fornir A: czas. zaopatrywać, dostarczać Q: forsan A: może, być może Q: forte A: przym. mocny, silny; Muz. forte Q: fortiar A: czas. 1. zmuszać, wymuszać; 2. forsować Q: fratre A: rzecz. brat Q: frigide A: przym. chłodny, zimny Q: fundo A: rzecz. fundusz; dno, głębia, tło, podstawa Q: gamba A: rzecz. noga Q: ganiar A: czas. wygrywać; zdobywać, pozyskiwać, zyskiwać Q: german A: przym. niemiecki Q: gorga A: rzecz. gardło Q: gauder A: czas. cieszyć się, radować się Q: gaudio A: rzecz. radość, uciecha Q: grande A: przym. (1). duży, wielki, ogromny, wysoki; (2). dorosły, dojrzały; (3). szeroki, obszerny, rozległy; (4). wybitny, wspaniały, ważny Q: grate A: przym. wdzięczny Q: haber A: czas. mieć; rzecz. własność, dobytek, posiadłość, mienie Q: hastar A: czas. spieszyć (się) Q: heri A: wczoraj Q: hiberno A: rzecz. zima Q: hic A: tu, tutaj Q: hodie A: dzisiaj, dziś Q: homine A: rzecz. człowiek; mężczyzna Q: hora A: rzecz. godzina; czas, pora Q: de bon hora A: na czas Q: humero A: rzecz. bark, ramię Q: ibi A: tam Q: il A: ten, on Q: il ha A: jest, są Q: illa A: ona Q: illac A: tam Q: ille A: tamten, ów; on Q: illes A: oni Q: illo A: to, ono Q: impedir A: czas. przeszkadzać, zawadzać, powstrzymywać Q: imprimer A: czas. drukować; odbijać, wytłaczać; komunikować, podawać do wiadomości, przekazywać Q: in A: w Q: incontrar A: czas. napotykać, spotykać Q: infante A: rzecz. dziecko Q: infra A: poniżej, pod; u dołu, pod spodem Q: inseniar A: czas. uczyć, nauczać Q: insimul A: razem, wspólnie; zbiór (mat.) Q: integre A: przym. cały, kompletny; prawy, uczciwy, prostolinijny Q: inter A: między Q: interim, intertanto A: tymczasem, w międzyczasie Q: intra A: wewnątrz; do wewnątrz Q: inviar A: czas. wysyłać, posyłać Q: io A: ja Q: ipse A: sam (we własnej osobie) Q: ir A: czas. chodzić, iść, pójść Q: iste A: ten, to, ci Q: isto A: to Q: ja, jam A: już; od razu, bezzwłocznie, już; przed chwilą, dopiero co Q: jacer A: czas. leżeć; spoczywać Q: jammais A: kiedykolwiek, kiedyś; nigdy (w zd. przecz.) Q: jectar A: czas. rzucać Q: jocar A: czas. 1. grać odgrywać Q: junger A: czas. łączyć; (a, al) dołączać do Q: juvene A: rzecz. młody człowiek, młodzian; rzecz. młody Q: juxta A: obok, blisko, w pobliżu, przy Q: labio A: rzecz. usta, warga Q: lacrima A: rzecz. łza Q: large A: przym. duży, obszerny, szeroki; hojny, szczodry Q: lassar A: czas. pozwalać; zostawiać; powierzać Q: latere A: rzecz. bok; strona Q: lavar A: czas. myć Q: leger A: czas. (1). czytać; (2). zbierać, gromadzić Q: legier A: przym. lekki; pobieżny, powierzchowny, płytki; zwinny, zręczny, ruchliwy Q: lente A: rzecz. soczewica; soczewka, obiektyw; przym. powolny; lepki Q: levar A: czas. podnosić; usuwać Q: leve A: przym. (1). lekki; (2). lewy; (3). lekki, frywolny, lekkomyślny, błahy Q: libere A: przym. wolny, swobodny Q: libro A: rzecz. książka, książeczka, księga Q: lingua A: rzecz. (1). język Geog; (2). język Lingw. Q: littera A: rzecz. 1. litera; 2. list, pismo, korespondencja Q: loco A: rzecz. miejsce Q: longe A: przym. długi; daleko, z dala Q: lontan // longitan A: przym. daleki, odległy Q: lumine A: rzecz. światło Q: ma A: ale Q: major A: rzecz. major; przym. większy, wyższy, starszy, główny Q: mal A: rzecz. choroba; ból; zło; przym. zły; źle Q: malgrado A: mimo Q: mancar A: czas. brakować Q: mangiar A: czas. jeść; rzecz. jedzenie Q: de maniera que A: aby, ażeby, tak aby Q: mano A: rzecz. ręka Q: mar A: rzecz. morze Q: matino A: rzecz. ranek Q: matre A: rzecz. matka Q: medie A: rzecz. połowa, pół; przym. średni, połowiczny Q: melio® A: lepiej/(przym. lepszy) Q: mense A: rzecz. miesiąc Q: mente A: rzecz. umysł Q: mesme A: sam (osobiście) Q: mesmo A: nawet Q: micre A: przym. mały, malutki, mikry Q: minor A: przym. mniejszy; niepełnoletni Q: minus A: mniej; minus Q: mitter A: czas. kłaść, wkładać, wsadzać, wstawiać, wtykać, stawiać Q: molle A: przym. miękki, łagodny Q: moneta A: rzecz. moneta, pieniądz Q: monstrar A: czas. pokazywać; przejawiać Q: morir A: czas. umierać Q: mover A: czas. ruszać, przesuwać; poruszać, emocjonować Q: multe A: dużo; liczni Q: multo A: bardzo Q: mundo A: rzecz. świat Q: nam A: bo, gdyż Q: nascer A: czas. rodzić (się) Q: naso A: rzecz. nos Q: natar A: czas. pływać (czynnie) Q: nemo A: nikt Q: nette A: przym. czysty, jasny, klarowny Q: ni A: ani Q: nihil, nil A: nic Q: nimie, nimis A: zbyt wiele, zbyt liczni, zbyt dużo Q: no A: nie Q: nocte A: rzecz. noc Q: nomine A: rzecz. imię, nazwa, nazwisko Q: non A: nie Q: nondum A: jeszcze nie Q: nonne? A: nieprawdaż? Q: nonobstante A: chociaż; mimo to Q: nos A: my Q: nostre A: nasz Q: nove A: licz. (=novem) dziewięć; przym. nowy Q: de nove A: jeszcze raz, ponownie, znów, od nowa, drugi raz Q: nulle A: przym. zerowy; żaden Q: nunc A: teraz Q: nunquam A: nigdy Q: o A: albo, lub Q: oblidar A: czas. zapominać Q: obtener A: czas. otrzymywać, uzyskiwać Q: occurrer A: czas. zdarzać się, wydarzyć się, bywać Q: oculo A: rzecz. oko Q: omne A: każdy, wszystek, wszelki Q: on A: zaimek nieosobowy Q: ora A: przysł. teraz Q: osso A: rzecz. kość Q: pagar A: czas. płacić, spłacać Q: pais A: rzecz. kraj, kraina Q: pan A: rzecz. bochenek, chleb Q: parer A: czas. wydawać się, zdawać się; pojawiać się, ukazywać się; rodzić, wydawać na świat Q: parlar A: czas. mówić Q: parola A: rzecz. (1). słowo, wyraz; (2). mowa przemowa, głos Q: parve A: przym. mały Q: passato A: temu (np. rok temu); przeszłość; czas przeszły Q: patre A: rzecz. ojciec Q: pauc(o), poc(o) A: niewiele, mało, nieco Q: paupere A: przym. biedny, ubogi Q: pecia A: rzecz. kawałek, skrawek; figura szachowa Q: pectore A: rzecz. pierś Q: pede A: rzecz. stopa Q: pejo® A: gorzej/(przym. gorszy) Q: pena A: rzecz. (1). trud, wysiłek; (2). kara, męka Q: apena (a pena) A: zaledwie, ledwo, dopiero co Q: pensar A: czas. myśleć, sądzić Q: per A: przy pomocy, przez Q: perder A: czas. (1) przegrywać; (2). gubić, tracić, postradać, zagubić się; (3). przegapić, przepuścić; Q: periculo A: rzecz. niebezpieczeństwo, zagrożenie Q: perque A: spójn. dlaczego; ponieważ, gdyż Q: pertiner A: czas. należeć Q: pesante A: przym. ciężki; obciążający, przygniatający Q: peter A: czas. żądać; prosić Q: petra A: rzecz. kamień Q: placer A: czas. podobać się; rzecz. przyjemność, uciecha Q: plen A: przym. pełny Q: plure A: liczni, kilka Q: plus A: plus; więcej; bardziej Q: pois que A: ponieważ Q: poner A: czas. kłaść, stawiać, sadzać; zachodzić, kłaść się (słońce) Q: populo A: rzecz. lud Q: porta A: rzecz. brama, drzwi Q: portar A: czas. nosić, wnosić, przenosić Q: post A: potem; za; po Q: postea A: potem; za; po Q: postmeridie A: rzecz. popołudnie Q: poter A: czas. móc, być w stanie; rzecz. władza, moc, potęga Q: povre A: przym. biedny; rzecz. biedak Q: precio A: rzecz. (1). cena, koszt, stawka, odpłatność; (2). nagroda Q: prender A: czas. (1). brać, chwytać; (2). podejmować, przedsiębrać, przyjmować Q: presso (a) A: blisko Q: preste A: przym. szybki; gotowy Q: presto A: przysł. szybko; rzecz. pożyczka Q: preter A: wzdłuż, obok, mimo Q: prime A: przym. pierwszy Q: pro A: dla; aby Q: probar A: czas. dowodzić Q: prohibir A: czas. zabraniać, zakazywać Q: promitter A: czas. obiecywać, przyrzekać Q: proponer A: czas. proponować Q: proprie A: przym. własny; właściwy, należyty, odpowiedni Q: proque A: spójn. dlaczego; ponieważ, gdyż Q: proxime A: przym. bliski, bliźni; najbliższy Q: puera A: rzecz. dziewczyna Q: puero A: rzecz. chłopiec Q: qua A: jako Q: qual A: jaki; który Q: le qual A: który Q: qualque A: kilka, parę, niektóre Q: quando A: kiedy, gdy Q: quante A: ile Q: quanto A: ile, jak bardzo, w jakim stopniu; tak jak, tak dalece, do tego stopnia Q: quanto a A: co się tyczy Q: quasi A: niemal, prawie; w pewnym sensie, niejako, niby, jakby, quasi- Q: que A: co;cóż; niż (spójnik) Q: qui A: kto Q: quo A: dokąd Q: rapide A: przym. szybki, prędki Q: ration A: rzecz. racja; powód, przyczyna Q: re A: o, na temat Q: recercar A: czas. badać, rozpatrywać, prowadzić śledztwo; prowadzić badania, prowadzić prace naukowe Q: reciper A: czas. odbierać, otrzymywać, dostawać Q: recte A: przym. prosty Q: rege/regina A: rzecz. król/rzecz. królowa Q: regno A: rzecz. królestwo Q: regratiar A: czas. dziękować Q: regrettar A: czas. żałować Q: reguardar A: czas. 1. spoglądać, patrzeć; 2. oglądać; 3. uważać; 4. dotyczyć Q: remaner A: czas. pozostawać Q: repasto A: rzecz. posiłek Q: responder A: czas. odpowiadać Q: restar A: czas. pozostawać Q: retornar A: czas. wracać, powracać; oddawać Q: retro A: z tyłu, w tyle; do tyłu, wstecz; temu (czas) Q: ric A: przym. bogaty Q: rota A: rzecz. koło Q: salutar A: czas. pozdrawiać; salutować Q: salvo A: prócz, oprócz, poza Q: san A: przym. zdrowy; przy zdrowych zmysłach Q: sanguine A: rzecz. krew Q: saper A: rzecz. wiedza; czas. wiedzieć; wiedza Q: a saper A: mianowicie Q: satis A: dość, wystarczająco, całkiem, wcale Q: scriber A: czas. pisać Q: se A: się, sobie Q: seculo A: rzecz. wiek (stulecie) Q: secundo A: stosownie do, według Q: secur A: przym. pewny, bezpieczny Q: sed A: lecz Q: seder A: czas. siedzieć; zasiadać Q: seliger A: czas. wybierać Q: semper, sempre A: zawsze; ciągle, stale Q: senior A: rzecz. pan; senior; przym. starszy Q: seniora A: rzecz. pani Q: senioretta A: rzecz. panienka, panna Q: sentir A: czas. odczuwać, czuć Q: septimana A: rzecz. tydzień Q: sequer A: czas. wynikać (z); następować, postępować za; śledzić, prześledzić Q: si A: tak; jeśli Q: sia A: bądź (tr.rozkaz. od esser); aby był, aby było Q: simile A: przym. podobny Q: sin A: bez Q: sinistre A: przym. lewy; złowrogi, złowieszczy, złowróżbny, groźny Q: sino A: rzecz. łono; pierś, biust; sinus Q: sol A: przym. samotny, sam; wyłączny, jedyny; rzecz. słońce Q: solmente, solo A: przysł. tylko, jedynie, wyłącznie; dopiero Q: soror A: rzecz. siostra Q: de sorta que A: aby Q: sortir A: czas. wychodzić Q: sovente A: przym. częsty Q: speculo A: rzecz. zwierciadło, lustro Q: sperar A: czas. mieć nadzieję Q: star A: czas. stać Q: stomacho A: rzecz. żołądek Q: stoppar A: czas. stopować, zatrzymywać (się) Q: strata A: rzecz. ulica Q: su A: jej, jego Q: sub A: pod Q: subite A: przym. nagły, nieoczekiwany Q: sud A: rzecz. południe (geog.) Q: suggerer A: czas. sugerować Q: super A: na górze, na szczycie, na wierzchu, u góry; na, nad; o, na temat Q: supponer A: czas. mniemać, przypuszczać, suponować, zakładać Q: supra A: na górze, na szczycie, na wierzchu, u góry; na, nad Q: sur A: na Q: tabula A: rzecz. 1. tablica; 2. stół, stolik; 3. tabela, spis, zestawienie, lista Q: tacer A: czas. milczeć; przemilczać Q: tal A: taki Q: tamen A: jednak Q: tante A: tyle Q: tanto A: tak, tak bardzo; w ten sposób Q: in tanto que A: o tyle, że; jako że Q: tarde A: przym. późny; późno Q: tempore A: rzecz. 1. czas, pora, moment; 2. pogoda Q: tener A: czas. (per) trzymać (za); (pro) uważać za Q: terra A: rzecz. ziemia Q: testa A: rzecz. głowica; głowa Q: timer A: czas. bać się, obawiać się Q: tirar A: czas. strzelać; ciagnąć, wyciągać; czerpać; drukować, odbijać Q: toccar A: czas. dotykać; wzruszać, poruszać Q: tornar A: czas. skręcać Q: tosto A: wkrótce, niedługo Q: plus tosto A: raczej; chętniej; ściślej mówiąc; wcześniej Q: tote A: przym. wszelki, cały, wszystek Q: totevia A: wszelako, jednak, tym niemniej Q: toto A: całkowicie, dość; wszystko Q: non del toto A: wcale nie Q: tractar A: czas. traktować, obchodzić się; podejmować, gościć; chodzić o Q: traducer A: czas. przekazywać, przewozić, przenosić; tłumaczyć Q: traher A: czas. ciągnąć Q: traino A: rzecz. pociąg Q: tranquille A: przym. spokojny Q: trans A: przez, poprzez Q: travaliar A: czas. pracować, trudzić się, mozolić się; męczyć, dręczyć, zamęczać Q: troppo A: za, zbyt, zanadto Q: trovar A: czas. uważać (za); znajdować Q: tu A: twój Q: tum, tunc A: wtedy, wówczas; potem, następnie, dalej/wtedy, wówczas; więc, w takim razie Q: ubi A: dokąd; gdzie; gdy, kiedy Q: ubique A: wszędzie; gdziekolwiek; nigdzie (zd. przecz.) Q: ulle A: jakikolwiek Q: ultime A: przym. ostatni Q: ultra A: po drugiej stronie; poza, oprócz Q: un A: jeden; pewien, jakiś Q: unquam A: kiedyś, czasem Q: urbe A: rzecz. miasto Q: usar A: czas. mieć zwyczaj; używać Q: usque A: do, aż do Q: utile A: przym. użyteczny, pożyteczny, przydatny Q: vacue A: przym. próżny, pusty Q: vader A: czas. chodzić Q: varie A: przym. różny, odmienny; różny, kilka; zmienny, niestały Q: vender A: czas. sprzedawać Q: venir A: czas. przychodzić, nadchodzić Q: ventre A: brzuch Q: ver A: przym. prawdziwy; rzecz. wiosna Q: verso A: rzecz. wiersz; odwrotna (lewa) strona karty Q: vespere A: rzecz. wieczór; wieczorek Q: vetule, vetere A: przym. stary, rzecz. stary człowiek/ przym. stary Q: via A: rzecz. droga, trasa; z dala Q: viagiar A: czas. jechać, podróżować Q: vice A: rzecz. raz Q: a vices A: czasami, niekiedy Q: in vice de A: zamiast Q: vider A: czas. widzieć Q: visage A: rzecz. twarz Q: vista A: rzecz. (1). wzrok, widzenie; (2). widok, perspektywa, wygląd; (3). punkt widzenia, pogląd Q: viste A: zważywszy Q: vita A: rzecz. życie Q: viver A: czas. żyć Q: voce A: rzecz. głos Q: volar A: czas. fruwać, latać Q: voler A: czas. chcieć; rzecz. chęć Q: vos A: wy Q: vostre A: wasz, wasze Q: west A: rzecz. zachód Q: ya A: wszak